The Beginning of Brolf
by spaz19892000
Summary: An Aimee and Fang Fic...Fluffy...if I say anymore it'll give it away


Aimee was in the bathroom of Bride and Vane's house sitting on the edge of the tub; starring at the door, with her right knee bouncing impatiently. One minute left, goddess it felt like she had been sitting there for years. Aimee silently thanked the gods for the fact that she and Fang were here instead of at home because at Sanctuary she'd have absolutely no privacy at all.

As it was Aimee and Fang were house-sitting for Vane and Bride and pack sitting for Fury. It all happened when Vane decided to take Trance and Bride out camping. They had found out three months ago that she was pregnant. Now at four months along she and Vane wanted to make sure that Trace had lots of memories with mommy and daddy before the baby came so that he would be okay for the first few months when everyone was going to be busy with the baby. At that same dinner Fury and Angelia announced that they had made plans to also be out of town that week. Aimee had laughed at the looks on their face when they realized that the pack might ransack the house without anyone here to coral the younger ones. She had quickly told them not to worry. Since Vane and Bride had left Fang's room Aimee said the two of them would just house sit until they got back. That way Fang would be close to act as alpha until Fury got back.

So here they were; Fang was currently downstairs playing a videogame against Ash. Finally the alarm on her cell went off. Closing her eyes Aimee got up from the tub, walking over to the counter she picked up the stick.

"Okay, one, two, three." On three she opened her eyes. She focused on the results, two blue lines.

Aimee couldn't breathe. She had taking enough of these tests over the months that she knew exactly what that meant. She was pregnant, they were pregnant; she and Fang were going to have one or multiple cubs slash babies. Aimee wanted to scream but she had other plans for telling Fang. Quietly she left the bathroom and went to the linen cupboard in the hall where she had hid the bag she was hoping to give to Fang today. Calmly she walked downstairs and joined him in the living room. Gently she took the headset from him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Aaaaimeeeee!" He whined.

Aimee held the headset to her ear and mouth. "Hey Ash. Mind if I steal my mate for like ten minutes." "Thanks, I'm sure I'll have him back to you before you find the guys' hideout." Gently she set the headset on the coffee table before taking the controller from Fang and putting it with the headset.

Aimee smiled sweetly as she handed him the bag before taking a seat beside him. Fang looked at the bag that was a swirl of baby blue and baby pink. "What's this baby?" Aimee's smile widened. She couldn't wait for him to see the shirt she had found in Tabitha's shop. "Open it and see."

Fang smiled and pulled out the tissue paper and then the t-shirt she had bought him. He held it in front of him. It read 'This' with an arrow pointing up to the neck, 'made that' there was another arrow pointing to his hand, 'I know, they look like their mother'. Fang just starred at the shirt and Aimee began getting nervous.

What if he didn't want a baby now? What if he had wanted to wait longer? Was he going to be as happy as she was?

"You're pregnant?" He asked looking at her. Aimee bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering and nodded. "I'm going to be a dad?" Aimee heard the wonder in his voice and relaxed a little while nodding again. "There's going to be a little or multiple little Fangs and/or Aimees running around?"

"Yes." She finally said. Fang jumped to his feet, reaching down he picked her up bridal style and swung her around. Laughing Aimee hugged his neck realizing how stupid she had been to worry. How many times had they laid in bed fantasizing together about their future children? After a few minutes Fang set her down and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

He rubbed her soft cheek with his whiskered one as he whispered in her ear. "Thank you Aimee. Gods I love you so much. Thank you for giving me the two greatest miracles in my life; your love and our baby or babies."

Aimee chuckled. "Hey," he leaned back to look at her, "you had a part in making them too ya know." She said as she guided his hands to rest on her still flat belly.

A devilish smirk came to Fang's lips. "I did, didn't I?" He said rubbing her stomach.

Suddenly a low voice came from the coffee table. "_Okay Fang. Stop groping your wife and get your ass back in the game. They're killing me here wolf." _Aimee laughed as she listened to Ash.

Fang wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit beside him on the couch. Laughing he reached over and grabbed the headset and put it on.

"Sorry Ash." "Yeah I see them." "No Ash, go left." "Your other left." "Dammit Dark-hunter you're going to make us lose ya know." "Ha, Jaden if you want to attack a wolf you have to be quicker than that." Aimee was watching the screen and saw Takeshi and Jaden's characters both die. "Okay guys I'm leaving." "Yes Jaden that is exactly why I'm leaving." "I will Ash."

Fang stood up and picked her up. He carried her up to their bedroom. "Ash says congratulations. And that its twins and that they will both be born as humans and not cubs." He set her down beside the bed.

Aimee looked up at him sheepishly not knowing how he'd feel about the next question. "And what about their base form? I mean what animal will they be?"

Fang sighed and hugged her close. "Ash said that in Simi's words they're going to be bolf, like Wren is a Tigard. He also said that they will both be able to shift to a bolf, a bear, and a wolf."

Aimee jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's amazing."

Fang wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so happy. I love you so much Aimee."

Aimee pulled back to look at him. "I love you too, my wolf."

Fang leaned forward and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he had a mischievous smirk. "So, want to practice how to make one for when its time for these two to have siblings?"

Aimee laughed. "With you? Always." In the blink of an eye Fang had them lying in the bed and naked.

THREE DAYS LATER

Fang and Aimee had told Stephan and Liam that they were going to be gone for around an hour and that if there was a major problem to just call his cell phone. Together they walked into Sanctuary and greeted all her brothers who were all working on the bar before going up to Carson.

When they reached his office Fang knocked on the door. "Come in." Fang opened the door and let Amy in first before following and closing the door.

"Ah, Aimee, Fang. How are you two?" He smiled

"Amazing." Fang responded as he took Aimee's hand in his.

"You're both smiling like fools. What's going on?"

"Aimee's pregnant." "I'm pregnant." They said together and laughed.

Carson joined them. "Well congratulations to you both."

"Thanks. But, well I was wondering, seeing as I can't really go to a human doctor and I trust you, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind-" Aimee didn't finish the sentence before Carson waved his hand.

"Of course Aimee. I can do the check-ups and the delivery."

Aimee smiled and went to hug Carson. "Thank you so much."

Carson gently squeezed her. "You're so very welcome." He pulled back. "Now you know because your base form is human you will have to remain in that form. If you shift to your bear form you will lose the babies." Aimee nodded. "Okay then, we'll take some blood work to find out how far along you are and then I will let you know and tell you when to come for another check-up."

After the blood had been taken Aimee hugged him again. Once she had stepped back Fang went over to him and shook his hand. Before they left Aimee turned back to Carson.

"Oh and if you wouldn't mind, please don't say anything to anyone. When Vane, Bride, Trace, Fury, and Angelia get back we're going to get everyone together to tell them."

Carson nodded. "Of course."

Once Aimee and Fang left the office Fang moved to pop them both home. Aimee gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Baby would it be okay with you if we walked home?"

Fang dropped a kiss to the top of her head before moving to her side. "Of course I don't mind." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Aimee wrapped both of her around his waist.

Together they walked like that through the city, stopping to say hello when they came upon friends. They made it a point to stop in at Liza, Tabitha, and Selena's shops. An hour later they walked through the door of the house. As Fang locked Aimee stood behind him. When he turned around he took her hand led her to the couch. Sitting down Fang pulled Aimee onto his lap. Aimee adjusted and wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair.

A few moments passed in silence as Aimee played with his hair. Suddenly she spoke. "I hope it's a girl and a boy. I don't care if they're healthy, but I think it would be nice to have a little boy with his dad's hair."

"Hmm, a little girl who looks just like her mommy." He twisted his hand in her hair. "One who has blond hair like yours and who has your big and bright gorgeous eyes. And a beautiful smile that lights up my world just like yours." He tucked her head under his chin. "Aimee, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, any time." She kissed his chin.

"I'm scared. I want kids, gods I'm the happiest man alive that you're pregnant, but-" he sighed, "what if I'm not a good dad. I mean I didn't exactly have a good role model in the father department."

Aimee moved and took his face in her hands. "Fang Kattalakis you are going to be an excellent father. I've seen you with TJ and you're great. If you're that worried about your father's actions affecting your own look at it this way; if nothing else he gave you a damn good example of what not to do. Besides, you have Vane to help you out, who I have a sneaking suspicion will soon have to help Fury through his first few weeks of fatherhood too."

Fang laughed before kissing her. "You're right. As usual."

Aimee laughed. "You catch on quickly wolf of mine." Kissing him again.

ONE WEEK LATER

Vane, Bride, TJ, Fury, and Angelia had returned yesterday and now they and all of Aimee's family were sitting at dinner in the Peltier house. "So Aimee and Fang, why the big dinner and the insistence that everyone with no exceptions, be here?" Dev asked.

Fury laughed. "Yeah, not that I mind but what was so urgent that you two were ready to skin who ever didn't come?"

Fang grabbed Aimee's hand under the table and smiled at her. "We wanted to tell you something." He said.

"You and Aimee are moving out and I get Aimee's room." Cody said hopefully before Zar and Alain both hit him upside the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Being so excited to have Aimee move out." Alain responded as he moved back to feeding one of his cubs.

"And for thinking you would get Aimee's room. As long as house stands that room is hers." Zar finished as he returned to his dinner.

"But it's the biggest one on the floor!" Cody whined.

Fang laughed at his brother-in-law. "Well we will be looking for our own place but no, that's not it." He looked to Aimee.

"Well, one of you two had better fill us in or else someone's getting hurt." Angelia laughed and she attempted to glare at them menacingly which was ruined by her smile.

"The suspense is killing us." Bride exclaimed as Aimee's other sister-in-laws agreed.

"Okay, okay." Aimee laughed. "Well the news is," Aimee paused. "AIMEE!!" Bride and Angelia yelled. "We're pregnant and its twins." She smiled as Fang slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

The room suddenly erupted in cheers and claps. Aimee and Fang stood to accept the congratulations of their family. Aimee was swept up into a tight bear hug (**All pun intended**) by Dev as Fury and Vane patted Fang on the back. Later that evening Aimee and Fang were at Bride and Vane's. Their family, mainly Dev, had decided that without their license the bar and house were too dangerous for Aimee. So they were staying with the pack until they found their own place.

"Oh, and Fang?" Vane called up the stairs as Fang carried Aimee up. "Remember, when the hormones go haywire, the safest thing is to run on the principle that she's always right."

Fang burst out laughing. "She already is adelfos, she already is."

SIX MONTHS LATER

Fang walked through the front door of their huge Victorian home. Aimee had wanted a big house because with their nieces and nephews and their brothers with their mates she wanted them to be able to stay whenever. He had been gone a week dealing with a demon and was damn glad to be home. He searched the house and finally found Aimee curled up on the bed clinging to one of his leather jackets and she was crying. He rushed to the bed and sat beside her.

"Aimee? Baby what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he rubbed her back.

Aimee's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She looked surprised to see him. "FANG!" She yelled before throwing her arms around his neck.

Fang melted as her extended belly pushed into his abs. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "I'm glad to see you too baby. But what's got my girl so upset?" He shifted them to look at her face. "What's wrong baby?"

Tears gathered in Aimee's eyes as her bottom lip quivered. "I broke the coffee mug that Vane bought you for your birthday."

"That's what has you so upset?" Aimee nodded and Fang crushed her into his chest. "Aimee, sweetheart, it's not that big a deal. It was just a mug. But you weren't hurt were you? You didn't cut yourself on the pieces did you?"

"You're not mad?" She asked as she gripped his shoulders.

"Of course not."

Aimee looked away from him. "I feel really stupid now. Stupid hormones." Shaking her head she laid it back on his shoulder. "No I didn't cut myself."

"Good." Fang shifted and pulled her onto his lap. "How did your appointment go?"

"Carson says the three of us are doing great. The babies are the size they should be. Ash was in the bar with Tory, Sin, Kat, Simi, and the baby so we all went out for lunch."

"That sounds like it was nice. Did you see Vane and Fury at all?" He asked innocently.

Aimee hit his shoulder. "Don't think I don't know that you asked them to come by to check up on me on a regular basis. But yes, Vane drove me to the appointment."

Fang laughed. "Well, I had to have someone looking after my girls." He rubbed her stomach as he kissed her lips.

Aimee laughed against his lips. "We don't know if they're both girls."

Fang pouted. "I know because you won't let me ask Carson."

Aimee looked at him. "I want it to be a surprise. I thought you did too." Fang saw the tears and squeezed her to him tighter.

"I do baby. I was just kidding."

Aimee sighed. "I love the babies and we will be having more but the hormone rollercoaster has got to go." Fang laughed and just held her.

THE DAY

"Okay Aimee, in a few seconds I'll be back and it'll be time to push." Carson said before leaving the room.

"You're doing great." Fang said as he brushed her hair away from her face. Aimee grimaced and Fang helped her through yet another contraction.

Carson came back and took his seat. "Okay Aimee this is it. Push." "Okay, take a breath." "Okay, and push."

"Come on baby you can do it." Fang whispered in her ear as she squeezed his hand.

"Okay Aimee the first baby is crowning. One more big push." Aimee cried out as she pushed and suddenly her scream was mixed with a baby's cry. "There's the first one. Let's get the other one and we'll tell you what you have. Come on Aimee push."

Two minutes later the second baby was delivered. Once they were washed and weighed Carson and Margarite brought the babies over.

"Well Fang and Aimee you are now the proud parents of two healthy babies. You have a girl and a boy." They handed a pink bundle to Fang and a blue one to Aimee before leaving to report that mom and babies were doing great.

Fang looked down at his daughter and then to his son. "They're perfect." He whispered.

"Yeah they are. I hope you don't mind but I already have a name for her."

Fang kissed Aimee's cheek. "Anything you want love."

"Well, her middle name is going to be Nicolette."

"Perfect and her first?" He asked looking at his daughter.

"Well, Anya."

The finger stroking his daughter's cheek stilled. He looked to his mate with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He choked before turning back to the baby in his arms. "Hello Anya Nicolette Kattalakis. That was your aunt and grandmother's names. They would have loved you. Especially your aunt."

"What about this little guy?" Aimee asked.

"How about Austin Gilbert, Austin as a tribute to your father."

"I love it. I love you Fang."

"And I love you Aimee, Anya, and Austin."


End file.
